You Are My Sunshine
by BrilliantBrunett
Summary: When a familiar Prussian knocks on your door in the middle of the night during a monster storm, you should probably let him in. (PruAus oneshot)


Thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and Roderich froze. He truly hated storms. Something about the loudness of the thunder got him. _Why are all of my fears stupid?_ He asked himself. There was a knocking at the door. _Who could it be?_ He wondered before debating over answering it or not. He decided to answer it. Opening the door cautiously, he met the scarlet eyes of Gilbert Beilschmidt. He stood there for a moment, wondering why on earth this idiot was standing at his door at this time of the night in the middle of a storm. "Are you going to stare at me or let me in?" The Prussian asked. Roderich opened the door as a response and shut it behind Gilbert. "Why are you here?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow upwards. "Well you see I was hunting for Pokémon, you know that new game called Pokémon go? Well my car kinda ran out of gas and it started to storm and well I was already running around looking for more Pokémon so I figured why not come here!" Roderich stared blankly at him. "Gilbert, do not take this the wrong way but…how much of an utter idiot do you have to be to go hunting for your pokeman—" " _Pokémon_ " he corrected. Roderich rolled his eyes, "Hunting for your _Pokémon_ at midnight?! Honestly, what has become of the world these days! I really do not—" _CRASH_ "GOTT IN HIMMEL!" Laughter filled the room. "Kesesesese! Relax! It was just thunder, geez!" Gilbert choked out, still laughing hysterically at the Austrian's reaction. "It's not funny!" he said, marching off to his couch. "Oh come on Rod! It was hilarious! How are you that scared of thunder? I mean its _thunder_!" Pulling his knees to his chest, Roderich sighed. "I cannot help what I am afraid of!" Sitting down next to him the Prussian grinned, "Well, that's a perfect reason for me to stay over tonight! I can keep you company so you won't be as scared!"

"Fine, you can stay…" Roderich said quietly. "Ja! This is great! Let's watch a movie or something… what do you have?" Gilbert asked enthusiastically. "Well I have a few in this cabinet under the television…let's see here, I have a few comedies and some horror films, no, we are not watching the horror films. Now pick a comedy." Gilbert dug through the pile of movies and finally decided on the one that seemed to be the funniest. The movie started. Soon Gilbert was howling with laughter while Roderich only laughed at a few of the jokes. _CRASH_ "AHHHHH!" Roderich threw himself over towards Gilbert and ended up right on him. "I-I am sorry…" The embarrassed Austrian started to scoot away when another loud crash of thunder caused him to jump. "Here…" Gilbert carefully wrapped his arm around the shaking Austrian and pulled him close. "It's ok…" Roderich was quite thankful that it was dark. Hopefully Gilbert couldn't tell he was blushing so much. "Thank you…" he said quietly. "Anytime…" the Prussian replied in a soft voice.

About an hour later the movie was over. Roderich was asleep in Gilbert's arms. The Prussian carefully turned off the TV and sighed contently. He wished he could stay like this forever. Of course he knew Roderich didn't like storms, he also didn't like the ocean. Gilbert knew everything about him. Although he thought it was obvious, he wanted to tell Roderich how he felt. _Maybe tomorrow…_ he thought. He looked down at Roderich. He looked so peaceful… so cute… He loved this. He loved _him._ The Prussian shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Roderich was still asleep when Gilbert woke up the next morning. He glanced out the window. It was still storming. _Some hell of a storm…_ Roderich started to stir awake. His thoughts about the storm immediately left his mind as he glanced down at Roderich. Sleepy violet eyes met his own. Note that they were indeed the most beautiful eyes Gilbert had ever seen. "Guten Morgen Sonnenschein…" He said, never loosing contact with those amethyst eyes. "Guten Morgen…" Roderich said, a light blush filled his cheeks. "Roderich…" Gilbert sighed, looking away. This was it, he had to tell him. "Yes, Gilbert?" He looked him in the eyes. Gilbert reached out for the Austrian's hand. Holding it gave him more confidence, well, at least the fact that Roderich was letting him hold his hand did. "Ich denke….ich leibe dich…" he took in a deep breath, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would feel the same way. However, Roderich stared at him blankly, almost as if he couldn't understand his own language. His face was starting to become a light pink. He smiled. "Ich leibe dich auch…" Gilbert grinned like an idiot. "Well damn, this is a good day…" Roderich laughed. "Yes, it is indeed." Gilbert laughed along with him. Soon the sun began to come out from behind the storm clouds. "You're my sunshine." He said, pointing to the window. "I can't decide if that was sweet or terribly clichéd…I'll go with both. If I'm your sunshine that means you're my moon." "I like that." The Prussian said, it came out as a whisper before the two locked lips. Time seemed to stop around them. There was almost a firework effect. It felt right. As they pulled apart they locked eyes, then lips again. This was love and they both knew it.

* * *

 **Translations & Author's note**

Gott in Himmel- God in Heaven

Ja- Yes

Guten Morgen Sonnenschein- Good morning sunshine

Guten Morgen- Good morning

Ich denke ich leibe dich- I think I love you

Ich leibe dich auch- I love you too

This is my first fanfic! Please tell me what you think! I'll be writing more if people like this oneshot. I might even do a book with chapters. Anyway, feedback is more than welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
